Les Ailes de la Liberté
by Inata
Summary: Ace et Sabo sont tous deux des enfants n'ayant jamais connus la liberté, et dont le rêve d'être des pirates pour pouvoir voler de leurs propres ailes. Malgré leurs jeunes âges ils sont craints des autres adultes à cause de leur parents qu'ils ne connaissent pas encore, quand un jour Ace trouve un bébé dans la forêt ils vont tout faire pour s'enfuir de l'enfer et réaliser leur rêve!
1. Présentation de deux enfants

_**Salut salut, je voulais juste me présenter rapidement puis vous laissez lire le chapitre! (C'est le but d'une fanfiction!) la ferme conscience!**_

 _ **Bon alors : Je m'appelle Inata, plus précisément c'est mon surnom**_

 _ **Je suis : Une chieuse par moment, une baka sentimentale.**_

 ** _J'aime : Les mangas, les animes, chanter, mes livres, One Piece et d'autres..._**

 ** _Je déteste : Les gens qui se foutent de ma gueule, qu'on joue avec mes sentiments, les pestes, les idiots etc..._**

 ** _Voilà voilà bise bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue : Présentation de deux enfants**_

 _Un jeune garçon âgé de trois ans mais il était très robuste et en assez bonne santé ce qui était assez étonnant pour un gamin dans sa condition de vie et pour son âge. Il était brun aux yeux gris devenant argenté sous la colère, des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues. Le petit garçon marchait avec peine à cause de lourdes chaînes accrochés à ses mains et ses pieds, lui laissant des marques rouges. Cet enfant n'était vêtu que d'une tenue individuelle, dans son dos en haut près de son épaule sur son omoplate se trouvait une sorte de rond rouge avec trois triangles pointant vers le sol, beaucoup d'autres portaient cette marque, une marque qu'on disait maudite pour tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de la voir apposé de force sur leurs peaux., ils devenaient dépendant des gens que l'on appelaient nobles mondiaux, ces gens ainsi que ce garçon sont des êtres qu'on jugent inférieurs aux humains et aux pirates, ce sont des esclaves, ce petit garçon lui était un esclave des Dragons Céleste depuis sa naissance. Il était accompagné d'un enfant blond d'environ son âge, tous deux ramassaient du bois pour se chauffer en ce jour si froid qu'était le 22 Novembre, sur le chemin gelé et parsemé d'obstacles pouvant s'avérer mortels pour eux par cet hiver. Les deux garçons avançaient pas à pas quand l'aîné des deux se stoppa brusquement, le blond surpris se stoppa à son tour et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le brun lui fit signe de ne rien dire, recevant comme réponse à l'arrêt soudain du garçonnet un pleur, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre ils s'avancèrent lentement veillant à ne faire aucun bruit. Doucement ils se rapprochèrent du fourré d'où le pleur leur semblaient venir. Le brun étonné y vit un bébé qu'il prit dans ses bras, calmant comme par magie le nouveau-né. Sur le sol froid et gelé une seule couverture bien chaude avec un petit mot, était la seule chose accompagnant le bébé avec des vêtements._

 _«Cet enfant est mon fils, Monkey.D Luffy né le 5 mai de cette année, je te le confie à ta garde, je ne **VEUX** ni ne peux m'en occuper pour le moment, fais en ce que tu en veux Garp je m'en moque bien de ce que tu veux en faire, marine ou non, c'est ton affaire pas la mienne!_

 _Signé Dragon.»_

 _La colère se peignait sur les traits du gamin, il n'avait pas bien compris la lettre mais son sentiment lui disait que cet enfant avait été abandonné, son instinct e lui criait remplaçant son illettrisme, le blond se mordit sa lèvre inférieur bleuit de froid._

 _-Ace que faisons nous de lui ?_

 _Demanda t-il tremblant de froid, ses chaînes gelées ne l'aidaient pas à le réchauffer. Le dit Ace ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'enfant seul avec un froid pareil, mais le laisser devenir un esclave ne l'enchantaient pas non plus._

 _-On le prend avec nous Sabo!_

 _Décida t-il enfin, le nouveau-né dût le comprendre, comprendre qu'il ne serait pas à nouveau abandonné car un immense sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres charnus, il leva ses petites mains potelés vers le visage du brun, celui-ci fut surpris mais lui rendit finalement son sourire, avant de reprendre le bois qu'il avait lâché et que le blond avait soigneusement rangé, le dénommé Sabo prit le bois du bras valide de son ami et lui remit le peu d'affaire du bébé._

 _De retour à leur «maison», ils allumèrent un feu dans un coin assez sombre de la pièce, évitant ainsi le regard des adultes esclaves, et y déposèrent le petit Luffy endormi, avant de se diriger vers la demeure gigantesque où leurs maîtres se trouvaient. Devant la porte se tenait la Tenryubito qui les avaient achetés les trouvant mignons et aimant observer des choses qu'elle qualifiaient de jolies._

 _-Madame, nous avons trouvés sur le chemin du retour un nouveau-né de quelques mois..._

 _Commença le blond incliné pour ne pas dire allongé par terre, Ace ayant suivis son exemple, la Dragon Céleste les regarda de façon méprisante et hautaine avant de répondre froidement._

 _-Et alors ? Occupez-vous en je m'en fiche bien!_

 _Déclara t-elle d'un ton hautain et froid. Le plus grand des deux enfants serra les poings avant de partir à reculons gardant Sabo dans son dos, ils retournèrent dons dans la mansarde tombant en ruine, Luffy se réveillait tout juste dans le lit fait de mousses et de pailles avec quelques couvertures , un tas de bois noirci prônaient au milieu de la pièce avec quelques autres morceaux de bois dans les coins, les deux enfants entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le petit avant de s'envelopper tous les trois dans la couverture épaisse, gardant le plus jeune au milieu._

* * *

Review ? Je sais il est court mon prologue, mais sinon vous savez tout dès le début ce ne serais pas très drôle!


	2. La punition des Frères D!

**Coucou comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Moi bah ça va (Mon oeil t'a galéré à trouvé comment posté la suite), conscience je te sonnerai quand je le voudrais, bon maintenant on passe au remerciements**

 **Je remercie Musa-master-creation pour sa review, ainsi que MelKaizoku, LuffyLove248, Mizu Fulbuster et mini-ju06**

 **Voilà voilà bonne lecture bisous**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ormis mes Oc que je mettrais surement sinon ils sont tous à Oda-san malheureusement! Bisous!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : La punition des frères D!**_

 _3 ans plus tard_

Un jeune garçon âgé de trois ans serraient les dents tandis que le gérant sans aucun doute, au vue de son air supérieur, s'amusait à enfoncer un couteau pile sous l'œil du garçon, qui retint un cri de douleur suivis de larmes. Luffy priait de toute son âme que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemars tout au plus. Heureusement Davy Jones devait être de son côté aujourd'hui car un Dragon Céleste de la demeure Rossinant appela son tortionnaire, le gamin soupira de soulagement, sachant que s'il avait continué il aurait perdu son œil gauche. L'enfant courut le plus vite possible de ses maigres forces vers la vieille mansarde en ruine où ses deux amis l'attendaient inquiets.

-ACE-so-san, Sabo-so-san?

S'enquit timidement

-Luffy ?tu t'es blessé ?!

S'inquiéta l'aîné en se précipitant vers le concerné. Pourquoi Luffy les appelaient-ils Grands-frères ? Personne ne le sait, depuis qu'il sait parler il les appellent comme ça, ce qui ne dérange pas vraiment les deux concernés qui le voient aussi comme un petit frère.

-C'est le gérant qu'a fait ça, parce que Mairo à dit que j'avais dans le plat de Sir Ricardo...

Dit le petit retenant ses larmes, le plus grand des deux bruns serra les poings sous une énorme rage naissante. Le blond déchira un morceau de vieux t-shirt troué, l'humidifiant avant de le placer sous son œil, Ace le prit doucement dans ses bras, le rassurant de son mieux, les autres esclaves les fixaient l'air dégoûtés.

-Bientôt, bientôt on sera libre, promis, Lu', Sab' je vous le promet!

Murmura t-il en lui embrassant le front avec douceur, calmant lentement son jeune frère. Le brun se le jura, jura de sortir ses petits-frères de cet enfer dans lequel leurs géniteurs les avaient plongés.

 _ **2 semaines plus tard**_

L'aîné des trois se dirigeais discrètement vers un petit groupe d'esclaves, où se trouvait Mairo, celui qui avait dénoncé son petit-frère pour une chose qui n'était pas arrivé, la rage le faisait tremblez, son self-contrôle commençait à se fissurer quand un homme d'une quinzaine d'année le stoppa en se mettant sur sa route.

-Où tu vas comme ça petit ?!

S'enquit le blond un sourire mauvais au lèvres, l'interpellé leva ses yeux devenus argentés sur lui, un rictus de haine transformant son visage angélique en un visage de haine, son interlocuteur en fut surpris et recula d'un pas, avant de se reprendre,

-Bouge de là Pauly! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur!

Dit-il les dents serrés. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et lui murmura une phrase qui figea Ace avant qu'il en saute à la gorge de Pauly, et commença à le frapper violemment, son adversaire ricana mais ne se laissa pas faire, la dispute attira aussitôt les autres esclaves qui se mirent à trois contre le brun. Luffy et Sabo se précipitèrent vers leur frère pour l'aider, quand un des maîtres de la maison n'entre et n'appelle le gérant.

-Qui à commencé bande de sales vermines ?!

-C'est Ace Sir Marchio (se prononce Markio)!

Dénonça aussitôt un des ''amis'' du blond, le gérant entra incliné et prit l'accusé par la peau du cou et l'emmena en salle de punition.

Ace serrai les dents sous les coups de fouets, alors que ses frères pleuraient en voyant le gérant torturer la seule personne qui les aimaient et les protégeaient... Ils se juraient que jamais ils ne leurs pardonneraient à eux tous. Tous ceux qui les avaient fait souffrir allaient le payé très cher, au bout d'une heure, l'aîné des enfants réapparut dans la mansarde, droit comme un piquet, des contusions et des plaies partout, le petit brun pleura en voyant l'état de son frère, celui-ci marcha lentement vers lui, ignorant tous ceux qui le huait et lui criaient des insultes, il prit le fils de Dragon dans ses bras, le réconfortant, il prit aussi le blond qui fondit en larmes, malgré qu'il est le même âge que le ténébreux, Sabo était moins fier et moins coriace que lui.  
\- Promis Luffy, Sabo bientôt on sera libre! Libre de voler de nos propres ailes, libres de vivre nos rêves!  
Déclara le brun en souriant, au chaud sous les couvertures dans leurs coins à eux, ses frères lui sourirent à son tour, moins triste qu'avant.  
Ils s'endormirent dans les bras du plus grand, sans voir que plusieurs sous-humains avançaient vers l'enfant battus et l'arrachèrent violemment à ses frères  
\- Tu es le fils du diable! Tu n'es qu'un démon qui a les pires des sangs coulant dans ses veines! Crève! Pourquoi t'es revenu ?!  
Siffla l'un des adultes, ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que du dégoût, de la peur, de la folie et une énorme quantité de haine.

-Ton père était un diable responsable de tous les malheurs du monde! Jamais tu n'aurais dû naître! Tu ne mérite pas de vivre, t'es qu'un monstre! Pas étonnant que ta mère t'es abandonné à des Tenrryubito!

Cracha un autre, Ace ne dit rien, retenant ses larmes de tristesse et de rage, rage envers tous, le monde entier le haïssait pour cause de son géniteur, lui n'avait rien fait, il n'était qu'un enfant brisé, qui avait eu le malheur de voir toute la cruauté de ce monde, de vivre la méchanceté des adultes. L'enfant ne disait toujours rien, avant de retourner se coucher près des seuls personnes qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, instinctivement le plus jeune se resserra contre lui, cherchant du réconfort ou bien à le réconforter ? Personne ne sait, doucement le brun le serra avec affection.

* * *

5 mois

Cela faisait bien la troisième fois, que les frères se faisaient disputer par le gérant, le plus grand serrait toujours autant les poings, fusillant discrètement le groupe de Pauly, qui les avaient encore une fois accusés, en regardant un peu plus sur sa droite il remarqua une forme qui bougeait doucement, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite fille à peine plus âgés que lui les regardés avec tristesse, en voyant que leur tortionnaire se rapprochait de lui, il détourna le regard vers le sol, alors que ses frères se demandaient ce qu'il avait, ce n'était pas son genre d'être distrait comme ç

Du côté de la jeune fille, elle regardait avec tristesse ce qu'elle savait être des enfants esclaves, la petite fille n'avait que 9 ans, mais connaissait dors et déjà la cruauté de se monde grâce à sa propre famille, en soupirant elle remarqua que le plus grand des deux bruns avaient tournés son regard vers le sol dès que l'adulte chargé de les punir, au vue du fouet à sa ceinture, s'avança vers lui, elle décida de partir pour ne pas leurs attirés plus d'ennuis, en revenant vers le repas de famille, car à son plus grand malheur la famille Urio était celle qui gouvernait en quelque sorte tous les Dragons Célestes et se réunissaient deux fois par mois, afin de parlé des prochains esclaves, ou autres affaires tout aussi répugnante à son goût d'ailleurs, ses deux frères eux n'étaient pas de son avis, tout comme ses soeurs. Pour eux c'était une chose tout à fait normal.

-Inata! Où diable étais tu encore partie ?!

S'enquit le père de la gamine, celle-ci l'ignora royalement regardant le ciel en repensant aux trois enfants qu'elle avait vu, Inata se décida à les aidés et profita de son statut pour planifier leur évasion sans trop de risque du moins l'espérait-elle


	3. Début de Liberté

_**Chapitre 2 : Début de la Liberté**_

 **Bonjour à tous, oui je suis de retour après une loooongue absence dont je m'excuse**

 **Gomen de n'avoir rien poster juste que j'avais plus d'inspiration mais me revoilà au garde à vous! Je préfère continuez celle-ci. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewer, follower et mit en favoris cette histoire, je voue en remercie grandement. En espérant que la suite vous plaise**

 **P.S Me tuez pas pour la suite please!**

 **Bisou bonne lecture mes p'tits loups :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Début de la Liberté**_

Ace, Sabo et leur benjamin couraient le plus vite possible alors que des flammes les rattrapaient, des cris de rage se rapprochaient, mais rien à faire ils voulaient toucher le ciel du doigt et voler plus haut que les nuages au moins une fois, et voir le monde réel de leurs yeux salis et fatigués du monde esclave. Ils fuyaient de toute leurs maigre forces avant que le plus jeune ne s'effondre crachant du sang, les deux autres s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et coururent à lui inquiets.

-Luffy! Tu m'entend Luffy ?! Répond moi LUFFY!

Paniqua le brun aux tâches de rousseurs en le secouant légèrement, le blond partit en courant chercher de l'aide, leur criant qu'il reviendrait vite, Sabo cherchait un village, une ville ou un lieu d'habitation. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva enfin une ville plutôt peuplé, il courût du peu de force qu'il lui restait, demandant une trousse de soin pour soigner son petit-frère gravement blessé, les gens l'ignoraient pour la plupart ou le regardait avec dégoût.

-Dégage d'ici déchet! J'y crois pas un berry à ton histoire de frère! Tu vas nous attirés des ennuis avec les Dragons Célestes!

Lui cria un marchand en lui lançant des objets à la tête, se protégeant de ses bras, le cadet courait toujours l'air furieux et blessé, il trouva un magasin qui vendait de quoi se soigner, il entra discrètement s'effaçant contre les murs , il s'approcha de plusieurs trousses de secours et en prit une vide avant de prendre des bandages, du désinfectant, des pansements et des médicaments, il sortit en courant alors que le marchand se rendait compte qu'il venait de se faire voler et criait au voleur en lui courant après, le blond passait par des petites ruelles essayant de le semer de son mieux, faisant en sorte d'effacer sa présence de son mieux

* * *

Du côté d'Ace et Luffy

Ace avait arraché un bout de son t-shirt pour bander de son mieux la plaie, gardant son petit frère éveillé. Il pria tous les dieux qui puissent existés et même Davy Jones de sauver son adorable et baka petit frère, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés leurs vie d'esclave Ace avait peur... Peur qu'à peine libéré il ne perde tout sans savoir qui lui aurait tout enlevé. Soudain il entendit des bruits de course effrénés prrès d'ici, il se tendit et se posta devant son petit-frère le regard acéré d'un chasseur guettant une proie.

* * *

Sabo sortit la tête des fourrés et fit un petit sourire victorieux à son aîné, lui montrant la trousse de soin pleine à craquer, le brun se détendit et sourit à son cadet. Sans plus attendre ils se mirent à désinfecter, panser et bander à nouveau la plaie.

Luffy se réveilla au bout d'une heure, s'assurant que les bandages de fortunes tiendrait et qu'il eut prit correctement les médicaments que le blond lui avait donné, ils se remirent rapidement en route.

Une fois en vue d'un village cette fois-ci ce fut Ace qui y alla, rapide comme l'éclair il vola trois gros pains, quelques saucisses, trois gigots et trois pommes avant de s'enfuir rejoindre ses frères planqués en bordure du chemin, à peine fut-il près de la cachette qu'il esquiva son cadet qui lui sautait dessus pensant que c'était un voyageur, le brun s'énerva contre lui avant d'entendre le ventre de son benjamin réclamé à manger. Ce qui valut une claque derrière la tête des deux frères.

-Maieuh! Ca fait mal euh!

Pleurnicha Luffy, lui valant un petit coup sur le crâne de son aîné, lui rappelant qu'il ne supportait pas les pleurnichard. La dispute finit, le brun distribua la nourriture "durement gagné", le plus jeune souriait devant tant de nourriture ne savant pas par quoi commencer et hésita avant de voir un morceau de viande tendu par Ace, qui avait d'ailleurs détournés le regard légèrement gêné, Sabo fit de même le petit brun souriait grandement et accepta les parts avant de les diviser en deux et de tendre chaque moitié à ses frères. Le repas finit ils décidèrent de rester ici le temps que les cicatrices se referment doucement, chaque jour ils volaient de la nourriture sur les étales, dépouillant des marchands ou voyageurs qui osaient s'aventurer sur le chemin.

* * *

2 Semaines plus tard

Les trois frères regardaient cachés dans la cale d'un navire marchand, l'accostement du navire à l'île de Shabondy, Luffy était impatient d'accoster en ayant marre de rester assis, voulant voir enfin des villes, et la liberté. Une fois les marchands partis, ils sortirent avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capable, malgré les disputes entre les aînés et les "j'ai faim!" de Luffy. En se retournant pour vérifier que le benjamin suivait Ace le vit brillant par son absence. La panique les submergèrent d'un seul coup et se mirent à fouiller les groves.

* * *

Luffy se promenait tranquillement, esquivant sans le savoir les endroits remplis de noble avant de foncer dans un homme assez âgé d'environ 39 ans, il recula légèrement.

-Fait attention où tu vas petit.

Déclara doucement l'homme sous sa capuche

-Pardon monsieur, vous avais pas vu!

S'excusa le petit brun avant de vouloir partir, mais décidément le trentenaire n'était pas de cet avis et lui pris doucement le bras se mettant à sa hauteur en tendant la main vers lui.

-Veux-tu bien me rendre ma bourse ? Ce n'est pas à un pirate comme moi qu'on pourra voler son or. Tu veux des conseils pour mieux voler ?

Ricana t-il avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux devant sa moue légèrement boudeuse. Le benjamin sourit content qu'un adulte ne l'envoie pas voir ailleurs et lui donne des conseils pour mieux voler. Ils parlèrent pendant un temps, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose qui valut à ce type mystérieux son plus beau et grand sourire le faisant rire, Luffy allait ajouter quelque chose quand ses frères débarquèrent essoufflés et paniqués

-Luffy ne parle pas aux vieux monsieur louches qu'on croise à la fin!

S'énerva le blond en le frappant sur la tête alors que l'aîné les traînaient au loin sous l'œil surpris de l'ancien pirate, le petit groupe continuait leurs marchent malgré les plaintes du plus jeune, l'aîné se stoppa et prit Luffy doucement par l'épaule lui relevant doucement la tête

-Ecoute moi Luffy, dans la vie les gens sont tous sauf gentils, certains sont pire que ceux qui nous ont fait du mal...Je veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose à toi et Sab' dac ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, les trois enfants reprirent leurs routes avant que le plus jeune ne s'évanouisse d'un coup sous la douleur, sa blessure au torse s'étant ré-ouverte, les deux plus vieux ne savaient pas quoi faire, ayant déjà épuisé leur stock, n'ayant put le refaire durant la traversée. L'homme qui avait abordé le petit brun s'approcha, mettant aussitôt les frères sur la défensive, il leva les mains doucement montrant qu'il n'était pas armé.

-Du calme les jeunes, je veux pas faire de mal à ce garçon, juste voir la profondeur de sa blessure. Je connais un hôpital ou il pourra être en sécurité et soigné sans risque.

Déclara t-il doucement en faisant un pas. Ace se tendit aussitôt portant sa main à un morceau de tuyau rétracté dans son dos.

-Tu veux quoi en échange Jiji ?!

Siffla t-il d'un ton haineux, en le regardant, il se souvint de son capitaine avec le même regard quand ses hommes étaient en danger, il eut un sourire nostalgique.

-Je ne veux rien. Juste soigner ce jeune garçon qui rêve de devenir le pirate le plus libre du monde...

Murmura t-il en souriant légèrement. Sabo se tourna vers l'autre enfant

-On a pas le choix Ace! Si on ne fait rien Luffy va finir par m...

-Je sais bien mais j'ai pas confiance en ce type!

Le coupa celui-ci, le vieil homme s'approcha plus

-Ace c'est ça ? tu ressemble bien à ton père, même si les yeux et les tâches de rousseurs ne sont pas de lui tu es son portrait craché.

Dit-il avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard, cela surpris grandement les enfants qui le regardait avec espoir, décidant de se fier à leurs instincts, les deux frères laissèrent l'encapuchonné porté le benjamin, suivant de plus près Ace posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

-Qui est mon père ? comment tu sais que je suis son fils ? Qui t'es vieillard ?

Réclama t-il d'un ton abrupte.

-Hahaha je m'appelle Silver Rayleigh mais appelé moi Ray-san comme tout le monde s'il vous plaît. Ton père était mon capitaine et mon meilleur ami, je suis son ancien bras droit.

-Déclara Rayleigh avec un sourire un peu amer

-Pourquoi ancien ? Vous avez quitté l'équipage ?

Demanda le blond très curieux

-Non, il est mort il y a 20 mois. Je connaissais ta mère de vue.

-C'est impossible! Il peut pas être mort il y a 20 mois! Vous vous foutez de moi c'est ça ?!

S'écria le fils de Roger l'air remonté, Silver soupira.

-Ta mère à repousser de 11 mois ta naissance afin que tu puisse vivre, ton père à été exécuté à Loguetown sa ville de naissance, il a conquis toutes les mers et amassé nombres de trésors, ton père n'était autre que Gol.D Roger lui même, beaucoup dise que c'est un monstre sans l'avoir côtoyé, son plus grand rival le respectait, il était un homme en qui on pouvait donner toute confiance et qui se battait toujours pour ceux qu'il aimait, il n'a jamais reculé devant l'adversaire. Ne crois pas les gens, les faibles essayent de rabaisser ceux qui marche plus haut qu'eux afin de rejoindre les hauteurs sans pouvoirs y accéder. Fait attention à toi, ne parle pas de qui tu es vraiment.

Déclaraa doucement le Mei-o en arrivant devant un bar à l'air lugubre, il entra laissant les enfants plein de réflexion, une femme aux cheveux noirs arriva près d'eux et pris le petit fils de Garp et l'allongea sur un lit à l'étage commençant les premiers soins, avant qu'une autre femme n'arrive et prenne les choses en main.

* * *

-Pourquoi vous nous aider ?! Que voulez vous vraiment en échange ?! Me livrer à la justice à cause de mon père ?!

Cria Ace dans le bar vide, surprenant l'homme jusqu'alors plongé dans ses pensés, il le regarda droit dans les yeux faisant reculé le brun en position de défense.

-Soit moins sur la défensive. Je ne vous veux rien. Ton petit frère ressemble mon capitaine, un D un vrai de vrai, je refuse de te laisser au main de la " _ **justice**_ " comme ils osent l'appelé! Je t'aiderai si tu le veux bien à aller où tu voudra et...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase que la femme de tout à l'heure revint vers eux en souriant.

-Eh bien Ray-san c'est un joli lot de garçon que tu nous amène là, est-ce là le garçon que tu recherche depuis au moins 6 ans ? Ce jeune fils de Roger ? Le fameux Gol.D Ace ?

Demanda t-elle

-La ferme! Je le mérite pas ce nom! Je suis qu'un déchet! Un sous-humain!

Hurla t-il les yeux brisés par les insultes, le Roi Sombre s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras hésitant

-Ne dis pas de bêtises comme celles-ci, tu mérite amplement ce nom, personne n'est un sous-humain ici d'accord ?! Ne redis jamais de telles bêtises!

Rétorqua sombrement le pirate, Ace hocha la tête et le regarda légèrement embarrassé.

-Si mon père était ton capitaine, ça veut dire que tu es mon Ji-chan ?

Demanda innocemment le garçon, Rayleigh en fut surpris, puis sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement

-Si tu le souhaites je serais ton oncle.


End file.
